Cuestiones y más cuestiones
by Miss Bohemian Rhapsody
Summary: Tres viñetas. Tres personajes distintos, pero tienen en común algo:cuestiones, cuestiones y más cuestiones. Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Cuestión de Sangre

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Cuestión de sangre._

_"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."_

_William Shakespeare_

* * *

-¡No! No me importa lo que me digan. No cambiaré mi opinión-gritó Andrómeda Black a sus hermanas, Narcissa y Bellatrix.

-Pero Meda...-intentó razonar Narcissa con su hermana.

-Pero nada, Cissy-la costó Bellatrix. La primera tenía cara de no poder creer lo que le había contado Andrómeda hace unos instantes. La segunda, Bellatrix, tenía una cara de odio hacia su hermana-. Si quiere irse y casarse con un _sangre sucia_, no es nuestra responsabilidad. La tendrá ella, por traidora a la sangre.

-Pero...pero es nuestra hermana-intentó hablar Narcissa, esta vez, con Bellatrix.

-Con más razón-cortó Bellatrix-. Es, mejor dicho, era nuestra hermana, porque desde el momento en que tomó esa decisión, ya no la considero más mi hermana.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, un silencio se formó entorno a las tres hermanas Black que, antes, eran unidas y ahora, poco a poco, se iban separando. Ese silencio duró varios minutos, hasta que la misma Andrómeda lo rompió.

-Listo. Esa es su opinión y no se las reprocho-dijo lentamente, mientras que se acercaba más al lugar en donde se encontraban sus dos hermanas-. Pero les aclaró algo: me voy a casar con él porque lo amo y porque no quiere seguir esa estúpida tradición. Y si soy sacada del árbol genealógico, mejor. Porque no quiere estar metida en esta familia, que lo único importante es su estúpida cuestión de sangre.

Y dicho eso, se fue. Se fue para no volver más a esa casa, en la cual es más importante la cuestión de sangre, que el amor en sí. Se fue, para no volver a ver a sus hermanas

* * *

**Bueno, primera de tres viñetas. Son para el reto, en el que me dieron los títulos de las tres viñetas. Y para hacerle honor al foro, voy a utilizar a tres integrantes de la familia Black. La primera, como vieron, o sería leyeron. Bueno, como sea, es Andrómeda.**

**Los dejo para que disfruten el siguiente.**

**Belén.**


	2. Cuestión de Principios

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, sus personajes y mundo le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

_Cuestión de principios._

_"No tratéis de guiar al que pretende elegir por sí su propio camino."_

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

-Sirius, ¿era verdad lo que dijiste abajo?-le interrumpió Regulus a Sirius mientras que salía, cargando una mochila con ropa.

-¿Qué si era verdad que detesto a la familia, qué odio sus ideales y todo lo demás? Sí-le contestó con brusquedad. Mientras que lo decía, iba bajando las escaleras, seguido por su hermana menor. Al final de la escalera se encontraba Walburga.

-Si traspasas el umbral de la puerta-le empezó a amenazar la mujer-, quedarás desheredado y no volverás a pisar esta casa nunca más.

-Mejor, porque eso es exactamente lo que haré-le contestó Sirius, con enojo, a su madre.

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada, pero se paró en la mitad de este, por el llamado de Regulus.

-¿Por qué no te quedas?-le preguntó su hermano, que se encontraba a la misma altura que su madre.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!-con cada palabra, el animado subía y subía el tono de voz, hasta gritar-. PORQUE NO QUIERO VIVIR EN UNA CASA DE LOCOS. PORQUE NO QUIERO VIVIR EN ESTA FAMILIA, CON SU ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE LA SANGRE PURA. PORQUE, EN ESTA FAMILIA DE LOCOS, ANDRÓMEDA TENÍA MUCHA RAZÓN EN LO QUE HIZO.

-¡No te atrevas a nombrar el nombre de esa traidora!-le espetó su madre, adelantándose más a su primogénito y elevando la voz.

-¡La nombro porque es mi prima!-le contestó Sirius, haciendo las mismas acciones que su madre-. ¡Y fue la única que no siguió la cuestión de principios de los Black!

-¡Porque es una traidora!-volvió a gritar Walburga-. ¡Porque es una traidora por casarse con ese _sangre sucia_!

-Lo hizo por seguir sus propios principios-siseó Sirius, dándose la vuelta y reanudando su marcha hacia la puerta.

Cuando llegó a la puerta y ya la tenía semiabierta, se dio la vuelta, para decirle unas últimas palabras a su hermano.

-Regulus, ven conmigo. No tienes que soportar toda esta locura-le dijo el ojigris su hermano, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No...no puedo-le contestó, luego de unos segundos, apartando la vista de Sirius.

Como única respuesta, Sirius cerró la puerta, de un portazo, del número 12, yéndose de esa casa. Porque todo era cuestión de que los Black tienen sus principios y él, Sirius, tiene otros propios, al igual que su prima Meda.

* * *

**Bueno, acá ya está segunda viñeta. Y, esta vez, el protagonista es Sirius. Creo que es la más larga, por así decirlo, de las tres viñetas.**

**Bueno, no hablo más. Disfruten de la lectura.**

**Belén**


	3. Cuestión de Lealtad

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, su mundo y personajes le pertenece a J. K. Rowling.**

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

_Cuestión de lealtad._

_'Excelente cosa es tener la fuerza de un gigante, pero usar de ella como un gigante es propio de un tirano."_

_William Shakespeare._

* * *

-Bellatrix, ¿lo podrás hacer?-le preguntó el Señor Tenebroso a su más leal seguidora.

-Si, mi señor-le contestó ella-. Con mucho gusto.

Y sí, ella haría cualquier cosa por su Señor.

Porque, por él, torturó a los Longbottom hasta la locura; pasó mucho tiempo encerrada en Azkaban, con el solo propósito de que su Señor cumpliera su prometido.

Porque mataría, torturaría y pondría a cualquiera bajó el Imperius con tan solo complacer a su señor, al Señor Tenebroso.

Si fuera por ella, ella haría todo lo que le indica que hagan los demás seguidores ella sola, porque no tiene ningún problema en hacer todo ella sola. Porque ella era la más fiel de todos los Morftífagos.

Ella mataría a cualquier persona. Mataría a varios muggles si él se lo pidiese; hasta mataría a su hermana traidora. Porque Bellatrix ya no la consideraba su hermana. Ella la consideraba una traidora a la sangre de los Black, igual que esos asquerosos Weasley que, según ella, ninguno debería ser sangres-limpias. Merecían todos ellos, los pelirrojos y su hermana, la muerte porque, directamente, no tenían que existir. Ella pensaba que estaría todo perfecto si no estuvieran los traidores y los sangres sucias.

Y eso era lo que le había pedido el Señor Tenebroso: que matará a su sobrina, Nymphadora Tonks.

Y ella no tenía ningún problema, la mataría con mucho gusto, porque la consideraba una traidora.

Una traidora por ser la hija de Andrómeda y por haberse casado con Lupin, ese hombre lobo que estaba al cuidado de Dumbledore.

Y como le había contestado a él, Bellatrix aceptaba, porque era cuestión de lealtad.

Cuestión de lealtad, porque ella tenía puesta todo su lealtad en él, en el Señor Tenebroso.

* * *

**Bueno, el tercero y el último. Yo diría que fue el que más me costo escribir. No se el porque, pero me costo. Pero, de mi cabeza que está un poco loca, salió algo y salió lo que están leyendo.**

**Bueno, espero que les guste.**

**Belén.**


End file.
